Annoyed
by LycoX
Summary: A phone conversation with Lana's Aunt Nell a day after the whole situation with Sarah Conroy and her Uncle leaves for an annoyed Clark Kent. A very, very annoyed Clark. (Post Slumber)


**Annoyed**

**Disclaimer: Set after 'Slumber' and has been something I've been thinking about off and on recently. Of course this could have happened any number of ways as well.**

* * *

Annoyance wasn't often something one saw on the face of Clark Kent. "Dude, what's up with you? And why do you have that cement barrier in here of all places?" Wondered Pete Ross while trying NOT to freak out as his best friend and brother from another planet made his way into the Talon.

Where usually, if Clark already happened to be annoyed or anything, it didn't last long thanks to his feelings for a certain Barista girl that co-owned the place. But tonight, just didn't seem like one of those days. "Yeah, Clark, you look like you've been sucking on something sour." Added Chloe as she looked at him.

Wondering on how Earth he was managing to hold that thing on his shoulder with no problem. Clark's annoyed look just seemed to worsen as he glowered at a random object. "Yeah, you could say that, Chloe. But it'd be more like listening to something sour for the last 3 hours."

"So sour in fact that if I never heard it again for as long as I live, I'd be HAPPY! But ohh no! Something tells me she'll be calling again about something or other and I'll be forced to listen cause I was raised to be polite enough to do so! Even when I don't really want too!" Ranted the young Kent as his left eye twitched.

"I mean, how was I supposed to know the whole thing with Sarah and her Uncle would nearly get Lana killed!? Its not like looking into the future is something I can do! As that was Cassandra's thing!"

Lana from where she was, had her attention grabbed by the sound of Clark's voice and the use of her name. Which allowed for her to realize he was there and for her eyes to widen at what he was holding! "Then again, who knows, maybe seeing into the future will be a power I'll develop because Jor-El and life in general likes to screw with me!" Continued the very unhappy young man as Pete stood up in a frantic manner to try and get his best friend to calm down and perhaps get him out of the Talon to no avail.

"Clark! Bro! You need to calm down!" Tried the young man desperately.

Clark looked at him with a wild look on his face. "I AM calm! I am as calm as a raging Ocean! Its Nell Potter who ISN'T calm! Its Nell Potter who just kept on and on with the lectures! Barely letting me get a word in and making numerous claims I'm just no good for her Niece when she herself barely seems to give a damn! I HATE MY LIFE!"

So far into his rant, Clark never realized Lana and Pete both were trying to calm him down as Chloe just looked more and more amused. As never before had she seen her best friend and crush this worked up! Even some of the others were amused by the whole thing while Lana and Pete did their best to avoid being hit by the cement divider whenever he swung it around as he aired out his issues. "Worst yet, we hide it, but I'm still on dad's shit list for what happened from last year! Lecture this, lecture that, hide, hide, hide! Fear and Paranoia in spades! Can't tell anyone about me and my gifts unless they somehow find out on their own! Like Nixon blowing me up in my truck that one time!" Continued the boy.

"Clark! Calm down!"

"You were blown up!?" Asked both Lana and Chloe much to the obliviousness of Clark.

"I can run faster than a speeding bullet, lift things like this cement divider with no problem, can't really be hurt, burn things with my eyes, and see through stuff if I really concentrate but I can't speak a word of it cause my parents have made me so damned fearful of people's reactions! Especially Lana's! Whom I love more than anything and forced myself to keep at arm's length cause I'm a fearful idiot! Damn Nell Potter and her lectures! I HATE HER AND MY LIFE!"

And with that, he dropped the cement divider right on to Pete's foot. Who howled with pain as tears came to his eyes. "SON OF A BITCH, MAN!" Yelled out the pained boy as Lana, Chloe, and others just stared in complete shock over Clark's words.

That finally seemed to snap Clark out of his full on rant mode as he realized his best friend was hurt. "Pete!? What happened to you!?"

"You dropped this cement thing on my foot, man! GET IT OFF!"

With a wince, Clark did exactly that without really thinking about it thanks to being so focused on Pete and his situation. "Now get that thing out of here, Clark, and then you and I are gonna have a very serious conversation." Lana said from the side, making his eyes go wide as he looked at her and then around himself.

Realizing he was at the Talon of all places. "When… When did I get here?"

"Wow, Lana's Aunt had you that annoyed huh?" Chloe asked snarkily, making him frown at her.

"You can also tell me why my Aunt called you up after you use that strength of yours to get that thing out of here."

Heck, how'd her Aunt even know about the whole Conroy situation to begin with!? And like he had said, it wasn't Clark's fault for how things had very nearly ended up going! "Don't even bother trying to deny it, man. You pretty much outed yourself where your powers are concerned." Pete told him angrily.

"I… I did?"

Nods were had and Clark looked very pale after that. "Look, get me to a hospital and then you can worry about all that afterwards, alright?"

"I can do that."

And since he had exposed himself and Pete had backed it up without thinking too much on it thanks to his pain, he'd speed off with Pete in tow for the hospital and would be back shortly afterwards much to everyone's amazement. He then lifted up the cement divider and hauled it out. From there, everyone was happy. Well, except Pete cause of his foot, Mr. Kent cause the secret was out, Nell because she was yelled at by Lana, and Chloe because Lana and Clark were a thing again now that he wasn't keeping secrets and the like anymore from her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh. I think this might take some inspiration from the second original Ninja Turtles movie from back in the day.**


End file.
